The present disclosure herein relates to cooling apparatuses, and more particularly, to cooling apparatuses and/or systems including the same capable of cooling a cooling water without generating white smoke.
A cooling tower is widely used in air conditioning equipment, industrial equipment, buildings and so on. The cooling tower may cool cooling water through the atmospheric air. The air exhausted from the cooling tower is relatively hot and humid, and thus is mostly in a saturated vapor state. Therefore, white smoke is frequently generated from the cooling tower, for example, during winter. White smoke may be generated, for example, when a temperature of the cooling water is higher than that of atmospheric air. The generation of the white smoke may incur civil complaints for visual pollution and interruption of sunshine.